


Soulmate

by YourWriter



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: I tried :((, Idk what's a tag again, M/M, Shorttt, Soulmates, taejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: "You're my soulmate."
Relationships: A little bit of Choi Soobin/Choi Beomgyu (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is somehow connected to one of my other short story. Just saying :D

_What the fck is this?_

Taehyun heard a voice. It was somehow loud. And it cursed.

He looked at the librarian who was reading a book. Looks like she didn't heard someone. It was impossible, he said one word once when he was with Huening Kai and she turned into a dragon who could blow fire.

He didn't paid attention to it and just shook it off.

_That fcking hurts._

The voice, again. He was really confused as to where it was coming. Was it from around him? Imaginations? Or from his head? He doesn't know. He'll probably ask Huening Kai later about the voices he once told.

He shake the thought away and continued reading his book. He has a test in chemistry later and he haven't memorized all the formulas.

///

"Start." They're professor said.

Taehyun flipped his test paper while crossing his finger, wishing that everything he reviewed was in that test.

He was half disappointed and half thankful. Some were there and some question, he has no clue about.

He started scribbling formulas and answers.

_I hate this._

He looked on his right, Huening Kai, his seatmate and best friend, was silently answering. He looked to the front, on his professor, and he was busy typing on his laptop. To his left, a giggling guy while talking silently. He was weirded out.

This was the second time he heard something loud enough for the others not to hear.

"30 minutes left!" 

Taehyun was startled, he hasn't even answered half of the test paper. He calmed himself down first before continuing on answering the test.

_I hate everyone in this school._

Another voice. This time Taehyun responded to the voice, using his low tiny voice, he whispered.

"How about you shut up because I'm answering an exam?" He said, although he doesn't know who he is pertaining to. Satisfied, he leaned his back on his chair and continued answering his test.

He finished it without hearing that voice again. And he was glad.

"Kai, you told me something before, about a voice, in your head or something." Taehyun started a conversation while they're heading to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What is it all about again?"

"Soulmates." 

Taehyun paused for a second before he catched up to Huening Kai again.

"Can you tell me about it again?" He pleaded.

"I thought you're not interested in those kinds of topics and you don't care?" Huening Kai raised his left brow.

"Well, I'm interested right now." He excused.

"Well, okay. Let's buy foods first." 

Like what Huening Kai said, they both bought their foods and settled on a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Okay, soulmates." Huening Kai started. "Every soulmates are unique. When the other half is sad, you'll also feel sad. If you feel hurt, you're soulmate will also feel it, basically, whatever your soulmates feels you'll feel it too, like your bodies have become one. Everything will be in sync. But of course, you won't feel or experience those when you have not seen or met your soulmates. And to know that you have found your soulmate, there are signs." Huening Kai explained.

"And what are those signs?" 

"Like, the voice you were saying. At first, of course, you'll be confused, will look around and find where that voice come from. So, you, when you finally heard a voice, don't freak out, it's just in your head. Respond to it, whether a whisper, a normal talking voice or just speak in your head, he or she will hear it." Huening Kai said and took a bite from his sandwich. 

He was hearing a voice that no other can hear. Is this a sign? But he's too young to discover his soulmate.

"How do you know so much about this?" He asked.

"Soobin hyung always tells me about everything he feels about his soulmate. His soulmate never hurt him, it was actually him who was hurting his other half. That was before he fell into coma. They were separated because of that. I heard that Soobin hyung was introduced to another guy, and because he lost some of his memories, he believed that it was his boyfriend. His soulmate aka his boyfriend, on the other side, was hit by a truck and was sent to the hospital. Their story is so rough, I don't know how it'll end." Huening Kai was sad. "So when you finally found your soulmate, love him or her with all your heart, cherish every moment with him and everything, don't let him slip away from you or both of you will grow old and rusty alone." He added.

///

Taehyun was on his way home. Exams are done, finally he could take a good rest. He know he has done his best in answering all those test so he is at ease.

He was walking home, he lives in an apartment five minutes away from his uni. In the middle of the three buildings was a covered court. At this time he was sure no one is allowed to play, but he is hearing a ball being dribbled.

When he finally entered the court, it was a furious man dribbling and shooting a ball. It's probably his senior, based on the uniform he's wearing.

He was nailed there, captivated by the older's movement that he didn't know he was about to get hit by the ball.

He was hit on the face and he fell down.

_Oh sht._

He heard a voice. 

The older approached him.

_Oh my fcking god, his beautiful face._

A voice again.

Taehyun looked at older's eyes.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

He furrowed his eyebrows. On his head, he responded to the voice, "Aren't you gonna help me up?" 

The older's eyes widen, answering his question. 

"Oh my goodness." The older said and softly help him get up. Getting a tighter grip on him.

"You—" Taehyun stopped.

"You—" The older stopped.

"You're my soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> I lacked something on this one :<


End file.
